


An Intimate Moment

by elfin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfin/pseuds/elfin
Summary: Aziraphale murmurs, ‘I have an idea.’





	An Intimate Moment

**Author's Note:**

> ***MASSIVE SPOILERS*** for the final episode of Good Omens.

It’s afterwards, when they’re lying unashamedly naked in Crowley’s sinfully comfortable bed, that Aziraphale murmurs, 

‘I have an idea.’

It takes a moment to register, because the angel is drawing a slow, slow, meandering path over Crowley’s back with one teasing fingertip, starting from the top of his spine, heading for his tail bone. 

He opens his eyes. 

‘Tell me. Because your last idea was spectacular.’

Aziraphale blushes slightly in the dim light, but as Crowley’s pointed out several times in the last few hours, it’s too late to be embarrassed. 

‘We know they’ll be coming for us. We know it’ll be when we’re out in the open, because your lot won’t trust you not to have this place boobytrapped.’

‘Fair assumption.’ It is.

‘So we go out, tomorrow, for a walk in St James’ Park. We keep walking until they can’t resist and pick us up.’

‘So… your idea is to let them take us? To essentially commit suicide.’

‘Not quite, my dear.’ Crowley feels warm breath on his shoulder and moist lips touch his skin. He feels himself shiver. He loves this, more than he ever thought he would. ‘My idea is for us to swap bodies.’

He tenses. ’What?’

‘You go as me, I go as you. Think about it.’

Crowley pushes himself up on to his elbows, head moving left to right. ’Absolutely not. I am not putting you in their hands. You have no idea what they’ll do, the horrors they have in store for me, and I’m a demon! You’re an angel!’

‘Precisely.’ His smile is a patient one. ‘What do you think they’ll do to you?’

‘They’ll destroy me.’

‘How?’ The hitch in Aziraphale’s voice isn’t lost on him. 

‘After what I did to Ligur? I know what they’d like to do.’

Aziraphale nods. ’Holy water.’

‘If they can get hold of it.’

‘You know I could bathe in the stuff without issue. Meanwhile, if Gabriel sticks to form, it’ll be Hellfire for me, likewise, if they can get hold of it. I wouldn’t put it past Michael to have his own contacts in amongst your lot. But you could walk through that without a single burn.’

It’s such a good idea, so reasonable, that it’s difficult to find fault with it, even if Crowley hates it with every fibre of his human body. 

‘Hell is exactly that, angel. I don’t want you down there.’

‘They can’t hurt me.’

’Still….’

‘Think how much fun it would be to see the looks on their faces when I - you - step into the fire and don’t burn. When I take a bath in their dreaded water.’

Aziraphale’s wandering finger draws a complicated pattern in the small of Crowley’s back. It’s imminently distracting, but then he supposes it’s supposed to be.

‘I have a bathing suit from years back,’ he finds himself admitting. ‘It would… blow their tiny, unimaginative minds. They’d never suspect, idiots, too simple. What about Gabriel…?’

‘Too arrogant. He would never think for a moment that he’d been played. Especially not by me. And you.’

Crowley’s still not happy. But he can see the sense in it. They have to do something, because not to prepare for the attack that’s coming, that would be suicide. 

He reaches for Aziraphale’s hand, the one not writing love letters on his back, and brings it to his lips, kissing the soft skin over the knuckles. If even one demon puts a single mark on his angel’s flawless skin…. But Aziraphale isn’t defenceless, he isn’t a coward, and he doesn’t need Crowley’s protection.

If anything, it’s he who needs Aziraphale’s.

‘Promise me you’ll be careful.’

‘I promise.’

‘Promise you’ll come back to me.’

Aziraphale takes a deep breath. ‘I promise I’ll do my very best if you’ll promise me the same.’

Crowley nods. 

There’s a pause, an agreement, and he knows this is their plan, their only and best plan. Then Aziraphale slides closely to his side and starts again the path from the top of Crowley’s spine to his tail bone. This time, with his tongue.


End file.
